Drew Saturday
Drew is the wife of Solomon "Doc" Saturday, and Zak's Mother. When Drew was a young girl, she went camping in the Himalayas with her parents and her little brother, Doyle. During the night, the camp was destroyed, presumably by a snow storm, and Drew was left all alone. She was taken in and trained by Tibetan monks, who eventually gave her the Tibetan Fire Swordshe carries as a weapon. Drew is the wife of Doc and mother of Zak and is undoubtedly the best fighter in the family. She "believes in the magic" so she is willing to believe in something before the evidence is found. She's a mystic who is well-versed in the world’s cultures and can blend in anywhere her travels may take her. Drew is always encouraging her son to try new things like tribal dancing or sand painting. However, when there's a risk of danger, Drew gets a little overprotective of her only son. She seems to consider Fiskerton her son as well, as she has called him one of "her boys." She is now is extremely protective of Zak, now that the Saturdays have learned that Zak is Kur. In "Kur:Part One," despite Zak's being Kur, like Doc, she still deeply cares for him. In "Kur:Part Two," she still deeply trusts her boy, despite that she is attacked by a Naga while under Zak's control. In "The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl," her eyes are nearly taken away by the cryptid Ahuizotl, but she's saved by Zak just in time. At the end of the episode, after they had forbidden Zak from watching TV for watching Weird World, a TV show created by their arch-enemy, V.V. Argost, she intentionally throws the TV out of the Airship, much to Doc's chagrin (luckily a new TV replaced it in the next episode). Eventually in the episode "Into The Mouth of Darkness" she learns that Argost is really alive. Later she and Zak chase Argost through the silver mine while they are searching for a "monster" — which later turns out to be Zak. Unfortunately, when she is about to attack Argost with a shovel, in hopes of learning what this monster is, she is betrayed by her own son, when he slips a loop rope around her foot so she wouldn't find out about his and Argost's secret deal. She used to date Van Rook in college. In "And Your Enemies Closer" she and Doyle (whose search for Argost's past led him there) reunited in Himalayas at the same place that their family was lost. She then learns that it wasn't the blizzard that separated her and Doyle but an attack on their camp by the Yeti. Much to her shock, she and Doyle learn that the cryptid that destroyed their family, killed their parents, and caused them to be separated and grow up in different ways was in fact Argost. During "War of the Cryptids," Drew let out her anger on Argost, up to the point of alienating Zak when he was hurt and even when Argost offered a truce. Rani Nagi took her sword from her and attempted to kill her with it, but Van Rook jumped in the way of the blast, saving Drew's life, yet losing his own. Leonidas Van Rook died in Drew's arms. She was so caught up in the moment that she failed to notice her own son agreeing to go with Argost. When Zak supposedly died, Drew was devastated, but was beyond happy when her baby boy turned out to be all right. She was last seen at Van Rook's funeral, crying on her husband's shoulder after the reception. Facts * Drew speaks 37 Languages. * During their previous anniversary, Doc and Drew were somehow trapped inside a squid. * It is hinted that Doc and Drew have a bad anniversary when Doc says, "Next anniversary, back to the squid intestines." Tools * Cortex Disrupters * Extreme Temperature Suit * Interpol Criminal Database * Tibetan Fire Sword Screenshots 200px-Drew6.jpg 80harem.PNG 67ds.PNG Drew_Saturday.PNG 46fisj.png 74drew.PNG 75drew.PNG 82drew.PNG 83tied.PNG 82 (1).PNG 32 (1).PNG 39drew.PNG 45drew.PNG 23drew.PNG 86drew.PNG 80 (1).PNG 37 (1).PNG DrewSaturday30 (107).PNG DrewSaturday30 (108).PNG DrewSaturday30 (109).PNG DrewSaturday30 (110).PNG DrewSaturday30 (1).PNG DrewSaturday30 (2).PNG DrewSaturday30 (3).PNG DrewSaturday30 (4).PNG DrewSaturday30 (5).PNG DrewSaturday30 (6).PNG DrewSaturday30 (7).PNG DrewSaturday30 (8).PNG DrewSaturday30 (9).PNG DrewSaturday30 (10).PNG DrewSaturday30 (11).PNG DrewSaturday30 (12).PNG DrewSaturday30 (13).PNG DrewSaturday30 (14).PNG DrewSaturday30 (15).PNG DrewSaturday30 (16).PNG DrewSaturday30 (17).PNG DrewSaturday30 (18).PNG DrewSaturday30 (19).PNG DrewSaturday30 (20).PNG DrewSaturday30 (21).PNG DrewSaturday30 (22).PNG DrewSaturday30 (23).PNG DrewSaturday30 (24).PNG DrewSaturday30 (25).PNG DrewSaturday30 (26).PNG DrewSaturday30 (27).PNG DrewSaturday30 (28).PNG DrewSaturday30 (29).PNG DrewSaturday30 (30).PNG DrewSaturday30 (31).PNG DrewSaturday30 (32).PNG DrewSaturday30 (33).PNG DrewSaturday30 (34).PNG DrewSaturday30 (35).PNG DrewSaturday30 (36).PNG DrewSaturday30 (37).PNG DrewSaturday30 (38).PNG DrewSaturday30 (39).PNG DrewSaturday30 (40).PNG DrewSaturday30 (41).PNG DrewSaturday30 (42).PNG DrewSaturday30 (43).PNG DrewSaturday30 (44).PNG DrewSaturday30 (45).PNG DrewSaturday30 (46).PNG DrewSaturday30 (47).PNG DrewSaturday30 (48).PNG DrewSaturday30 (49).PNG DrewSaturday30 (50).PNG DrewSaturday30 (51).PNG DrewSaturday30 (52).PNG DrewSaturday30 (53).PNG DrewSaturday30 (54).PNG DrewSaturday30 (55).PNG DrewSaturday30 (56).PNG DrewSaturday30 (57).PNG DrewSaturday30 (58).PNG DrewSaturday30 (59).PNG DrewSaturday30 (60).PNG DrewSaturday30 (61).PNG DrewSaturday30 (62).PNG DrewSaturday30 (63).PNG DrewSaturday30 (64).PNG DrewSaturday30 (65).PNG DrewSaturday30 (66).PNG DrewSaturday30 (67).PNG DrewSaturday30 (68).PNG DrewSaturday30 (69).PNG DrewSaturday30 (70).PNG DrewSaturday30 (71).PNG DrewSaturday30 (72).PNG DrewSaturday30 (73).PNG DrewSaturday30 (74).PNG DrewSaturday30 (75).PNG DrewSaturday30 (76).PNG DrewSaturday30 (77).PNG DrewSaturday30 (78).PNG DrewSaturday30 (79).PNG DrewSaturday30 (80).PNG DrewSaturday30 (81).PNG DrewSaturday30 (82).PNG DrewSaturday30 (83).PNG DrewSaturday30 (84).PNG DrewSaturday30 (85).PNG DrewSaturday30 (86).PNG DrewSaturday30 (87).PNG DrewSaturday30 (88).PNG DrewSaturday30 (89).PNG DrewSaturday30 (90).PNG DrewSaturday30 (91).PNG DrewSaturday30 (92).PNG DrewSaturday30 (93).PNG DrewSaturday30 (94).PNG DrewSaturday30 (95).PNG DrewSaturday30 (96).PNG DrewSaturday30 (97).PNG DrewSaturday30 (98).PNG DrewSaturday30 (99).PNG DrewSaturday30 (100).PNG DrewSaturday30 (101).PNG DrewSaturday30 (102).PNG DrewSaturday30 (103).PNG DrewSaturday30 (104).PNG DrewSaturday30 (105).PNG DrewSaturday30 (106).PNG 82ds.PNG Ass48 (31).PNG Ass48 (12).PNG Ass48 (5).PNG 53-1502209929.PNG Category:Mothers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Sword Wielders Category:Stealth Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Archaeologist Category:Earthling Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Multilingualism Category:Secret Scientist Category:The Secret Saturdays Category:Martial Artist Category:Secret Keeper Category:The Secret Saturdays Category:Tibetan Category:Saturday Family Category:Married Category:Villain Killer Category:Harem Category:Immigrants Category:Americans Category:Zoologists Category:Humans Category:Murder Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Dat Ass Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Scientists